User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Elemental Fusion Battle: Some Stuff
Let's tell you some bad stuff (and good stuff!), but first bad stuff. Credit to Battle for some parts. Bad Stuff *Uses Doodle God for elements. Unfortunately, it's poorly executed, thus resulting in confusing elements. *Jorvin suggested Space + Dark = Void. However it was rejected. But Space + Dark makes sense... *TONS of dumb element ideas due to poorly executed Doodle God-related elements method. Most are from TSRITW! **Nothing? That's a dumb element name. You couldn't think of Normal or Null? **Grass is related to nature. But there is a NATURE element. Make up your mind! What's going to be the grass element? **Sand sounds like Earth. **Snow and Dry Ice? WHAT? And if Dry Ice is ice without water, then why is it Splashy? **Lava and fire are related to each other, but the game treats them like two different things. **Golem and Human? Really? That's like saying you made a Rabbit element. **Swampy: As said by Battle, what's next? Island? Jetpack? **Volcano is basically... just... uhh... dumb. **Molten and Frozen Aluminum is a big THUMBS DOWN. Who in the right mind would call a Heatran Molten Aluminum?! And worse, why is Frozen Aluminum in ROCKY? **''Alcohol. In a game based off of Roblox. A game rated E for everyone. Insane, right?'' *Uncreative? Dumb category name... *There's a fusing area. That's like where you must go through lots of quests before you can purify water in Metal Gear Survive. That's also like saying that instead of having something to instantly transport you to other portals in Portal RPG, you instead must go to the Portal Center, located at the plains, and fight monsters along the way. See how TEDIOUS that is? *A training area feels dumb for such game. This is an RPG game, not a top-down shooting game or a Super Smash Bros game! Also, is this a place where we grind EXP? If so this game is unbelievable at how much high-rankers their is. Next to Deletd's Free Add Comic. *Poor name ideas, such as "Watre", "GreenIsNotACreativeColor", and "BruceLee",'' for a water fighter, just because of a quote!'' *Some ultra attacks sound dumb, and some sound more like normal attacks. **Tall Prickly Grass doesn't hurt, right? **Blizzard sounds like a normal attack. **Stormy Night sounds like an Electric/Dark ultra attack. It could've been "1,000 Gigawatts" or something like that! **Laser Beam sounds like an entirely dumb light ultra attack. Couldn't it been Solar Slam or Dawnbreak? **''Poisonous Gas as an ultra attack. You could've done better like Fatal Sting or something. Too bad Acid is a completely different attack type.'' **Violence Slash and Pause 'n Kick feel like they could've been much better, like something like Pulse Breaker or Time Turbulence Zero. **What does Falloating even do? **"Beer Rain"? Euuuuh... **Dry Blizzard literally also sounds like a normal attack. **Robot Throw? That's a stupid name to call a metal ultra attack. **Metallic Rain sounds more of a Water/Steel ultra attack rather than a Fire/Steel ultra attack. **What the heck is LiHeound? **Golem's Foot? Yeah, treat it like all golems are HUMONGOUS. **''Human's Punch. Nothing can describe how stupid it is.'' *''Poison and Harming Potion, unknown if they're splash or not''. Category:Blog posts